Kissu to Oyasumi
by Hyorikazu
Summary: "Apakah Kagami-kun pernah tidur dengan orang selain aku?". "Tidak. Dan errr cepatlah tidur!" Apa yang mereka lakukan selagi tidur bersama? KagaKuro oneshot, drabble fict, terinspirasi dari salah satu doujin yang pernah saya baca.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**Pairing:** KagaKuro

**Rate:** T

**A/N:** Drabble, maybe OOC, typo, terinspirasi dari salah satu doujin yg pernah saya baca

douzo~

* * *

.

Malam telah tiba dari beberapa jam yang lalu, orang-orang telah menyamankan diri dengan kasur empuk mereka sedari tadi. Tetapi di sebuah apartemen sederhana suara perbincangan masih dapat terdengar.

"Apakah Kagami-_kun_ pernah tidur berdua dengan orang lain sebelum aku?"

"Tidak."

"Seorang pun?"

"Tidak. Dan errr diam dan cepat tidur!"

Kagami berbalik memunggungi Kuroko, menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada. Sedangkan yang ditinggal hanya diam dan melihat. Cukup lama mereka berbincang, tak terasa jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka melebihi sebelas dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka sebelas.

Pukul 23.55 malam.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya perlahan sekedar menenangkan diri. Kemudian menggumam. "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada yang memberi kecupan selamat malam."

—dan sukses membuat alis unik manusia bertubuh kekar itu berkedut. Sepertinya lain kali dia tidak akan memperbolehkan seorang pun menginap di kediamannya. Sepertinya sih.

Kagami berbalik, kini iris darahnya menatap lurus ke iris biru cerah pemuda di depannya yang nampak sedikit redup karena cahaya lampu tidur. "Aku tidak peduli! Cepat tidur atau besok pelatih akan menghukum kita karena terlambat!"

Kagami memunggungi lagi. "Baiklah.." gumam Kuroko, suaranya terdengar sedikit lesu. "Oh, dan ingat, aku tak akan segan-segan mengusirmu!" Hanya gumamam tidak jelas yang selanjutnya terdengar.

_Sebenarnya aku peduli juga sih.._

Setelah waktu berjalan cukup lama, sang 'cahaya' mengubah posisi tidurnya, kini menghadap sang 'bayangan'. Mendekatkan kepalanya ke rambut secerah awan itu. Suasana menjadi sangat hening.

_Aku dapat mencium bau shampo-ku sendiri_

Jemarinya menyisir dengan lembut.

_Aku dapat mencium wanginya.. Hei? Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?!_

"Kagami-_kun.._"

_Kuroko? Ah, mengigau?_

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Sebaris senyum manis menghias wajah Kagami. Entah perasaan apa yang menjadikannya berdebar-debar saat terlalu dekat dengan partnernya seperti sekarang.

"Aku juga.. Menyukaimu Kuroko.."

"Coba katakan lagi?"

"HEEEH?! T-tidak! Cepat tidur!"

"Aku tidak bisa tid—" Kata-katanya terpotong, sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir mungil itu. "Cepat tidur!" Bentaknya sambil mengalihkan wajah. Oh, untunglah cahaya lampu sedikit remang, Kuroko jadi tidak dapat melihat perubahan pada pipi yang sedikit tergores warna merah itu.

Sejujurnya, jantung Kagami semakin berpacu.

Memposisikan tubuh kembali, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada kepala yang menindih lengan kanannya. "K-Kuroko? Apa yang kau lakukan?! H-hoi! Jangan dekat-dekat! Geli tau!"

"Kagami-_kun_.. Kau tidak mau membuat malam ini lebih terkenang?" Tatapnya intens —dan mengeluarkan sedikit puppy eyes. "T-tidak!"

"Kagami-_kun.._"

"Argg kau membuatku emosi!" Seketika itu posisi mereka berubah, tubuh besar Kagami menindih tubuh mungil Kuroko. Iris mereka bertemu. Wajah mulai mendekat inchi demi inchi, sampai akhirnya hangat nafas mereka saling berhambur. Dan bibir itu saling menyentuh perlahan. Kali ini bukan kecupan singkat, tetapi sebuah ciuman penuh perasaan. Lidah mereka saling mengecap satu sama lain.

Begitu lama dan dalam..

Hingga kebutuhan paru-paru akan oksigen membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas itu. Semburat merah saling menampak setelah Kagami mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Dia menghapus saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibir dengan punggung tangannya. "Cepat tidur." Ucap pemuda berambut darah itu pelan sambil memposisikan tubuh seperti semula, sedikit mengalihkan wajah —malu.

Kagami merasa ada sesuatu yang menindih otot bisepnya, terasa menggelitik. "_Oyasumi_ Kagami-_kun_."  
Yang bersangkutan menoleh sejenak, ternyata pemuda mungil itu menjadikan tangannya bantal. Setelah dirasa nafas pemuda di hadapannya menjadi teratur, Kagami menyisirkan jemarinya perlahan di helaian biru cerah itu.

_Aku mencintaimu dan mungkin kami memang saling mencintai._  
_Dan aku harap semua ini akan terus berlanjut._

"_Oyasumi.._ Kuroko.."

.

**#the end**

* * *

lalala~ gomen ini pendek banget QwQ

sekedar menyibukkan tangan dan otak (padahal banyak tugas nista) #dihajarguru xD

um domo arigatou buat yg udah mau nyempet2in baca maupun review.. tanpa anda semua, saya tidak akan maju. hiks :'3 #ngelapingus

okelagh, tak banyak cincong lagi~ bersediakah anda me-review? :3 *tebar bubuk mesiu*


End file.
